Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 2: Get the Team!
Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 2: Get the Team! "Sora, isn't that GIngka's house?" Kenta said, flying through the air with Sora. "Yeah, it is." Sora replied. They flew down to Gingka's house to help them with their journey. Sora rang the doorbell and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds, but there was no answer. "Maybe he's not here," Sora said sadly. "He has to be here," Kenta answered in a determined voice, "we leave no Blader behind, EVER!" "Yeah, your right, Kenta." Sora said, reassured. Gingka's dad finally opened the door."Hello, you two!" He said. "It's been a long time, huh?" "Yes, it has." Kenta answered. "Is Gingka here?" Sora asked. "Who?" Gingka's dad answered. "Emmanuel, is Emmanuel here?" Sora repeated, a little annoyed. "OH, GINGKA! I know who your talking about." Gingka's dad answered, in a sarcastic and angry tone. "GINGKA! Your friends are here!" He yelled inside his house. Gingka came running down the stairs. "Hey guys, what's up?" Gingka said. Kenta showed him the "Winner's Tournament" flyer. 'ATTENTION BLADERS! The new "Winner's Tournament" is starting! Get your team, and have an epic battle!' "WWHHOOAA! THAT IS SSSOOO COOL!" Gingka yelled. "Ow, all your yelling hurts my ears." Sora said, hitting his head up against Gingka's house to stop the yelling in his head. "Sorry," Gingka apologised. "I haven't done anything THIS fun ever since our epic battle." "Yeah, EPIC battle." Sora muttered, remembering his defeat, in the Victory City Tournament final battle. He lost only because he couldn't keep up his special move, Lightning Nova Strike, against Gingka's Cosmic Spirit Cannon. His body was under so much stress, he passed out, and his Blitz Striker got overpowered against Nova Pegasus. "Well, are you ready to enter?" Kenta said. "Yeah," Gingka answered eagerly. "I got all my stuff." "Ok, let's go then." Sora said, ready to fly. "OK!" Kenta and Gingka answered. All 3 of them powered up and took to the skies, leaving a streak of red, blue, and yellow energy. "Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Gingka's dad said. "OK, dad!" Gingka said, embarrased while he was flying with the others. "So, where are we going?" Gingka said. "We have to go and pick up Ryuga." Kenta answered. "Ok." Gingka said. "How far is his house, Sora?" "It should be 5 minutes to the west. Remember, he lives in West City?" Sora replied. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Gingka answered. The 3 of them charged to Ryuga's House, to continue thier adventure. They finally arrived at Ryuga's house. Gingka rung the doorbell, There was a short pause. Ryuga opened the door. "Hey," Ryuga said "I got the text and have all my stuff. I just have to lock the house." Ryuga pulled out his keys, locked the house, picked up his backpack and put it on. "Ok, I'm ready!" Ryuga said. "OK! Let the adventure...BEGIN!" Team Heroes said, as they charged their energy, and started soaring across the skies. Chapters: Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Main Page Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 1: Let the Adventure...BEGIN! Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 3: Road to Victory...but where? Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 4: Beybattle at Beyblade Gym Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 5: The Sound of the Forest Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 6: Sora's True Power Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 7: The Desert Conclusion Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 8: An Old Rival Category:Fanon Story Chapters